Raccon City Outbreak
The Raccoon City Outbreak refers to Raccoon City's destruction that happened occurred in the end of September, 1998. On October 1st, the government had agreed that Raccoon City would be destroyed by a nuclear missile in order for the virus to be completely wiped out so it wouldn't infect the entire country. Story The Story Before Although the outbreak began in September, the June of that year sealed Raccoon's fate. The previous month on May 11th, a reincarnated Dr. James Marcus - brought back by the Progenitor virus effects on a Leech colony - enacted his revenge on Umbrella for his assassination. Spreading the experimental t-virus around the Arklay Research facility, the water supply was infected. The dying or "Zombified" researchers were unable to stop the mysterious release of the experimental B.O.W.s and the Doberman guard dogs-turned Cerberus. The escaped dogs would spread the t-virus around the Arklay Forest in what would become known as the Arklay Mountains Outbreak. Even with the destruction of the facility in July, the virus had spread too far to be halted. In the days before the Raccoon City Outbreak began, the Raccoon General Hospital was already being filled with cases of a "cannibal disease". The Cause On September 22, 1998, Umbrella scientist William Birkin successfully completed his work on the G-virus. With the G and T-virus, he was able to give it off to another company for money to help his family. HUNK was sent with his team to recover the G-virus. However, an overeager USS operative shot Birkin and took the samples. Before his death though, Birkin successfully injected the G-Virus into his body and transformed. He killed the soldiers, except for HUNK, and destroyed the vials containing the G and TViruses, which led the rats in the sewers to ingest the virus and began spreading it into the surface, while the rest leaked into the city's water supply, infecting the inbaitants of the now doomed Raccoon City The Beginning of the Infection On September 24, several people at J's Bar manage to escape the streets which was attacked by the t-virus. Will, the bartender and Bob, friend of fellow survivor Mark Wilkins] die in the attempted escape. The survivors destroy a fuel truck and escape to a small canal, where they meet officers at the Apple Inn on the other side. The survivors use a bomb to destroy the zombies on Main Street, where the police in charge were killed or wounded. In the morning of September 25th, the US Government takes action and dispatches the US Army which blocks off safe passage in and out of the city. By the 27th of September, Raccoon City was completely infected. Hordes of zombies filled the streets and overran the Raccoon City Police Department. Umbrella dispatches their Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) to assist the police, but in reality, they were actually collecting data. Jill's Escape On the night of September 27th, Jill Valentine, who just resigned from S.T.A.R.S. learned of the infection and stayed in her apartment while the zombies overran the city. Jill believes that she was going to die, but decides that she must escape, since she did escape from the Arklay Mansion. Jill goes into the city, but unfortunately the hordes of Zombies were coming and she couldn't find anywhere to go. Jill finds a factory and hides in it with another survivor, Dario Rosso. The next day, Jill decides to leave and find a way out, however Dario refused to leave, as his daughter was killed among the zombies, and instead locks himself inside the back of a truck. Jill leaves Dario to find a way out. She finds Brad Vickers, who is critically wounded by the zombies. Brad tells her about Nemesis, who is out to kill only S.T.A.R.S. members. Jill encounters Nemesis, where she witnessed the death of Brad. Throughout her escape, Jill tries to avoid Nemesis, but Nemesis keeps following her and won't unless she's dead. Jill later meets a UBSC member named Carlos Oliveira. Despite the fact he works for Umbrella and Jill despises Umbrella, Carlos takes her to his leader Nicholai Ginovaef, who doesn't seem to trust her at first. They make a plan to rendezvous to the Clock Tower, where an escape helicopter will pick them up by using a city tram. However, the tram wasn't working, so they plan to find tools to work the tram. While searching for tools, Jill had believed that Nicholai was killed so only Jill, Carlos, and a injured Mikhail Victor got the tram working and escape. However, Nemesis attacked the tram and Mikhail sacrificed himself to save Jill and Carlos by using a grenade at Nemesis. This caused the tram to haywire and crash into the Clock Tower courtyard. Jill managed to make a signal at the clock tower and the rescue helicopter came, only to be shot down by Nemesis. Nemesis infects Jill with the NE-T virus and Jill is forced to kill it. Jill became unconscious and fell into a deep sleep, just as Carlos showed up where the two were fighting. Newcomers On the night of September 29th; after Jill's infection, Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy arrived in Raccoon City not knowing of the outbreak due to the lack of protection from the guards. The two met after Leon saved Claire from nearly being killed. The two headed to the police department, but were separated after a truck driver(who turned into a zombie after being bit by a zombie moments earlier) crashed into them. Claire meets gun store owner Robert Kendo, only to later be killed by zombies, then she arrives at the police station and finds a injured police man, Marvin Branagh. Claire then sees a little girl, who was being attacked by a zombie. Leon arrives and finds the same little girl, who runs away from him. Claire and Leon reunites, and split up to find her. Under command from Sergei Vladmir, a helicopter airdrops its "t" pods, with T1 hitting the RPD and the others hitting the Dead Factory to attack a US Military team. Leon encounters with the T1 who seems to be attacking Leon wherever he goes. Leon enters the underground parking lot and meets a mysterious woman named Ada Wong. She is searching for a reporter named Ben Bertolucci who knows about the Umbrella Corporation. Around there, Claire meets Chief Brian Irons, who was suppose to watch over the mayor's daughter, but was killed. Claire finds the little girl, who's name is Sherry Birkin. Both of Sherry's parents work for Umbrella and her mother tells her to go to the police station. Claire then was able to find a secret passage in Chief Iron's office. She finds the chief, who was attacked by an unknown monster, who implanted embryos into his body. She learns of Iron's involvement with Umbrella, and the fact that he refused to speak of the truth of the Mansion Incident. She also learns about the G-Virus and William Birkin, Sherry's father and creator of the G-Virus. Irons then dies after the embryos in his body hatched. Meanwhile, Ben was attacked and killed by the same monster. Leon and Ada finds Ben and learn about Iron's involvement. Ada leaves to find Umbrella's lab, where she might be able to find her boyfriend. While in the sewers, Claire and Sherry got separated and Sherry was then infected by the monster, who is revealed to be William Birkin, transformed into the monster. Claire meets Sherry's mother Annette Birkin, who tells her about the G-Virus. Annette later encounters Leon and Ada, where is shot Leon in the chest. Ada confronts Annette and healed Leon. Claire finds Sherry, only to find out she was infected. The two made it into Umbrella's Underground Lab. Leon and Ada made there way to the underground lab, only for Ada to be attacked by William. The tram leading into the Underground lab stop midway and Leon goes out to find where they were, leaving Ada behind. Leon was able to make it into the lab, being separated from Ada. He learned from Annette later that Ada was a spy, refusing to believe her. Leon was then attacked by the T1 only to be saved by Ada. Ada killed the T1, but she was also fatally injured by the T1. The T1 fell into the blast furnace and Ada "died" in Leon's arms. Claire confronts Annette, who then confronts and later killed by William. Annette give Claire the information to create the vaccine to save Sherry. Unfortunately, time is now running out as the self-destruct system was activated. Claire was able to detect Leon on the surveillance cameras. She tells him to save Sherry from the security office as she was going to create the vaccine. Leon found Sherry and headed to the escape train in the underground level. As he was starting the train, he was attacked by the now mutated T1. A mysterious woman, believed to be Ada, gave Leon a Rocket Launcher, in which Leon use to destroy the monster once and for all. Claire finally makes the vaccines and heads toward the train. Unfortunately, she was attacked by William, but was able to defeat him. Claire reunited with Leon and Sherry as the train makes it way out of the lab. Claire injected Sherry with the vaccine and successfully cured her. However, William somehow makes it on board the train and the train self-destruct system was activated. Leon finds the now mutated William in the back and Claire and Sherry try to find a way to stop the train since the doors are locked. Sherry was able to reach the control panel and stopped the train. The three made their way to the end of the tunnel before the train exploded. Leon, Claire, and Sherry finally escaped in the morning of September 30th. Claire leaves the group to find her brother, Chris Redfield, while Leon and Sherry were picked up by the US Military. Around that night, HUNK, who had survived in the sewers for nearly 8 days makes his escape out of the sewers and headed to the helipad to be picked up by a rescue copter. HUNK successfully escapes Raccoon City with the G-virus in hand. Raccoon City's Destruction On October 1st, Carlos successfully cured Jill with a vaccine he found at the Raccoon City Hospital. Carlos tells Jill that, while he was at the hospital, he found out that Nicholai was alive. The two leave the church around that time and then Jill once again encountered Nemesis. After surviving the attack by the T1, Ada escapes the sewers and heads toward the Apple Inn to meet up with her contact. She finds out that he had committed suicide and Ada was then contacted by Weskers who seems disappointed by Ada for letting Leon escape the city(because she was was falling in love with Leon). However, he changes his mind about Ada after seeing that she retrieved the G-Virus. Wesker's then gives Ada a hookshot gun and tells her that a helicopter is leaving Raccoon City and that the city is going to be destroyed. Ada leaves the hotel and makes her escape. Jill and Carlos learn that the city is going to be destroyed by a missile. The two search for a way to get out of the city before the city gets destroyed. Jill finally confronts Nicholai, who has stolen a helicopter and makes his escape. Jill then confronts and kills Nemesis for the last time. Ada finds the helicopter, only to be confronted by a Tyrant. She destroys the tyrant and manages to get on the helicopter with the hook gun she receives. The helicopter had Sergei Vladimir and Ozwell E. Spencer. Jill had believed that there was no escape for them, until Carlos learns that someone is trying to save Jill and that a helicopter is on it's way to pick her up. The helicopter finds both Jill and Carlos. The pilot was revealed to be no other than Barry Burton. The missile then arrives and destroys Raccoon City completely.